As the design of modern electronic device is moving toward lighter, thinner and smaller while integrating multiple functions, heat dissipation is becoming an urgent problem that required to be solved since an electronic device with poor heat dissipating efficiency may cause the whole system to become unstable, which is especially true for those future low-voltage high-current central processing units (CPUs). As the future inductors, especially those adapted for CPUs, are designed to cope with high current and high power, it is inevitably that the temperatures of those inductors are increased with the high working current flowing therethrough, and consequently, the temperature of substrates, where the inductors are arranged, and other electronic devices, arranged on the substrates at positions proximate to the inductors, will all be affected thereby and thus raised. Conventionally, the aforesaid heat dissipating problem is solved by arranging additional heat dissipating devices, such as heat pipe or liquid cooling device, in the system. However, since the additional heat dissipating devices will cause additional cost to the electronic device using the same and thus diminish the competitiveness of the resulting products, it is preferred to resolve the heat dissipating problem directly by the design of the inductor itself.
Therefore, It is in need of an improved high-power high-current inductor with heat dissipating structure.